Meeting at Abbey Road
by TBFemke
Summary: For the 44th anniversary of the Abbey Road photoshoot. George is down after a fight with Pattie. Then he meets someone who makes his day a whole lot better...


**To celebrate the 44th anniversary of the Abbey Road photoshoot, I created this one-shot. Enjoy! :)  
**

**Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles (sadly), Pattie, Olivia or Eric and as far as I'm aware this never happened, thank you :)**

* * *

The four boys were waiting on the steps outside Abbey Road Studios. They were about to do a photoshoot, one that will end up being one of the most iconic photoshoots the Beatles ever made. Of course, they did not know that yet. It was a warm day- extremely warm. Paul was regretting he'd put on his sandals. The flip-flops were burning his feet. John had it easy- the white suit reflected some of the sunlight. Ringo wore a fairly normal suit. Out of the four, he looked most normal. And George, he rocked up in denim. Although he looked fantastic, he wasn't happy. He had a row with Pattie the night before. Quite a row, really. He'd found out that his friend, Eric Clapton, had a crush on Pattie. Of course, that wasn't completely her fault, but George wasn't too happy about it. He ended up spending the night at Ringo's apartment. The older bandmember was kind enough to let him in, and sleep on the couch. He even drove him to Abbey Road the next morning, so he wouldn't be late. And, to add to that, he ringed John, who kindly let him borrow a suit. George was grateful for having such great friends.

*Snap* *Snap*

George was taken out of his thoughts and looked up. Linda took a photograph of the four sitting on the steps. John and Paul were talking to each other, while Ringo took a drag from his smoke in utter peace. George tried to fake a smile, but it didn't really work. Linda noticed and sat down next to the younger lad.

"Had a row with Pattie?"

"How d'ye know?"

"She ringed me last night. It really isn't her fault, y'know. And besides, it's just a crush. It's only natural. Eric'll get over it." George knew all of that already. He looked at her.

"I know that. But it's not easy."

"Can I give you some advice, Geo?" He nodded. "Talk to her. Let her tell her side of the story. Also, you have to talk this out with Eric. He's your best friend! And if you ever need anyone to talk to, just give me a call."

"Ta. Paul is lucky to have ye, y'know? He loves ye a lot." Linda only smiled in response, before getting up to shoot some more photo's. At that point, another car parked in the street. A dark-haired man got out and walked towards the boys.

"Alright lads, let's get started!" Iain Macmillan shouted before walking back to the car to get out a Hasselblad camera and a stepladder.

"Alrighty then!" John responded in the same happy voice. He kissed Yoko and followed the others to the beginning of the zebra crossing. They had to wait until Iain was ready setting up the stepladder. George looked around. A small crowd had gathered to look at the boys, but he was glad there weren't too many people. His eyes went from the crowd to Abbey Road Studios, where he had been recording for almost eight years now, to Iain, who seemed to have troubles with the stepladder, to the police officer hired to hold up the traffic during the photoshoot.

"All set up. We're ready, lads!" Iain spoke while climbing up the ladder with his camera in his hands. John was the first to walk, followed by Ringo, Paul and then George. They walked across the zebra crossing several times, hearing the shutter of the camera go off every once in a while. George was more than relieved when Iain said he needed a break to look at the photographs he'd taken so far. Six, George remembered. Linda joined Iain. Being a professional photographer, Iain appreciated her opinion. George sat back down on the stairs, his head resting in his hands, his arms resting on his knees. While Ringo, John and Paul took the time to talk to the fans, giving autographs, answering questions and singing small bits of the fans' favorite songs, George was lost in thoughts. He was thinking about Pattie and Eric, and the words Linda'd said earlier. Maybe he was overreacting. George decided to take his mind off it, and enjoy the rest of the day. He was just about to join the others, when a door on the other side of the street opened. Out came what George believed was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her long brown hair waved behind her as she walked to the small gates in front of the house. She seemed surprised by all the fuss going on on the street. George got up and walked to her.

"'Ello, I'm George Harrison." The girl looked at George with a surprised look.

"I'm- uhm, I'm Olivia. Olivia Arias." She held out her hand for George to shake. Instead, he took it and kissed it. Olivia blushed.

"Nice to meet ye, Olivia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Harrison."

"Please, call me George." Olivia blushed again.

"Okay, George. I'm a huge fan of you. I own almost every record at home."

"Not all then?"

"Some I worn out and had to throw away. Played them too often." George chuckled.

"Ye're not from 'round 'ere, aren't ye, love?" Olivia shook her head.

"I'm from America. California."

"I've been there before."

"I know, I attended our Hollywood Bowl concert in 1965."

"I didn't see a pretty lass like you in the crowd? Can't imagine." She blushed again. "So ye moved 'ere?"

"Oh- uhm, no, I'm just visiting a friend. I promised to get lunch for us. So you're doing a photoshoot then?"

"Yes, we're walkin' across the zebra crossing. Iain, the photographer, is a friend of John."

"That's interesting. Uhm, why is Paul shoeless?" She pointed at the lad, who stood barefooted on the pavement.

"Oh, he decided it would be best to wear sandals on this sunny day, and it started to burn his feet." Olivia laughed, and George too. He noticed he hadn't thought of Pattie since he started the conversation with Olivia. She seemed happy too.

"Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"Nearing five o'clock, love."

"Oh, then I have to go, before the store closes."

"I understand. But can I have yer number, maybe? I'd like to meet ye again some time." Olivia noticed she blushed again.

"A-alright. Uhm, wait, I can write it on the shopping list. I don't need it, anyway." She grabbed a piece of paper from her purse and scribbled the number over the list of ingredients. She handed it over to the smiling George. He looked at it. Olivia said her goodbyes and hurried down the road. At that point John walked over to George and looked over his shoulder.

"Joj, Iain said the photo's are good, we can go home. Joj? Ye listenin'?" George didn't answer. Instead, he watched Olivia until she was out of sight. He had a feeling this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
